dragontalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails You Lose
Emmy and her friends play a game of freeze dance. While Emmy loses, she gets very angry about it and storms back home leaving Max behind. Emmy then learns, with the help of Quetzal, that having fun is more important than winning. Plot Max is pretending to be Ord when Emmy walks in the playroom in a foul mood. She explains to Max that she doesn't want to play soccer again after she lost one game. Max was stunned at her vow, but his imitation of Ord cheers her up to go to Dragon Land. In Dragon Land, the dragons are playing a game of Freeze Dance, which starts out slowly when Zak tries to play a gentle melody. Wheezie, however, dislikes the gentle melody and prefers a more upbeat melody, which she uses for the rest of the game. When Max and Emmy arrive, they instantly join in the game after the rules are explained. As they keep playing, Zak orders everyone to freeze. Everyone stops moving, except Cassie, who was floating in the air, and then falls. She is then eliminated from the game. Emmy believed she won, but Zak informs her that she hasn't won yet due to her, Max, and Ord still remaining in the game. The second round begins with Zak and Wheezie singing a different song, but as they were singing, Zak loses his balance and pulls a muscle in his leg. Wheezie therefore freezes the game. Everyone freezes, but Emmy loses her balance and falls in the river. Zak eliminates Emmy, but she doesn't accept her loss. She tries to get a second chance, which prompted Zak to clarify the rules again, but Emmy tries anyway. Nonetheless, she falls in the river again; this time with seaweed added to her hair. Zak and Wheezie clarify again that Emmy is out, but she gets mad when she demands another chance. Cassie warns Emmy that they have to play by the rules, but Emmy pouts and walks away. Wheezie tells Emmy that she could win next time, but Emmy declines the offer and instantly declares that she is going home. She demands Max to go home with her, but he does not want to go home. An angered Emmy steps away and exits Dragon Land without Max. Back in the playroom, Emmy tries drawing on her easel with her whale puppet. When she shows the puppet the picture of Max and her friends playing Freeze Dance, she realizes that her brother and friends are having more fun than she is. Emmy then decides to return to Dragon Land to check on Max. She thanks her puppet, takes the scale, and recites the rhyme to enter Dragon Land. Upon returning, Quetzal appears and asks Emmy why she isn't playing. Meanwhile, Zak orders everyone to freeze. Ord, however, is suspended in the air, and then falls in the river, splashing everyone. Quetzal thought it sounded fun, but Emmy thought otherwise when she thought that Ord would get mad like she did. Contrarily, Ord simply walks to the side and dries himself off, and accepts his loss. Emmy thinks that games are only fun if you win, but Quetzal explains that the game is not about winning, it's about having fun. Having seen the errors of her ways, Emmy then decides to rejoin the game, with Quetzal coaching over the game now. Max runs over to welcome Emmy back, but his movement therefore disqualifies him, making Cassie the winner of the game. They then decide to play another game. Ord and Cassie dive into the river as Quetzal conducts a soft piano melody for the music. When he orders everyone to freeze, Ord and Cassie, however, lose their breath and return to the surface, but their actions caused them to be eliminated. They then continue the game, but when Quetzal says "freeze" again, Emmy loses her balance from a hand stand, and is eliminated. When she walks off angry, however, she giggles and fools them. When Max and Emmy return home, Emmy asks Max to find her soccer ball. She has changed her mind about not wanting to play soccer again. She kicks the ball towards her easel, and proceeds to get it when Max freezes her, and says she has jelly on her chin. Curious, she checks herself, but Max declares that she's out. Notes and Trivia *This is the only time the playroom was seen in the middle in the episode and that either Emmy or Max said the rhyme in the middle of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1999